Nobu and Jinora Pre Chuunin Exam Practice.
Rendezvous Point. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora walked through the mass of bamboo trees to find herself in a more spacious part of the bamboo forest, she had sent a message to her teammates earlier asking them to show up here and meet by the old pagota that was hidden deep within the forest. it was always dark here due to the thick masses of trees.. and this would be the perfect place to train without dragging much attentionto themselves. Jinora had hoped that her teammates had recieved the message.. she couldnt help but find even the smallest bit of practice cruicial.. as she approached the redenvous point, she looked around hoping to see one of her teammates already here or on their way. seeing that no one had arrived yet she took the time trying to rid the pained expression on her face- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu strolled casually through the tree’s around the strange structure which stood oddly enough in the middle of this forest. His brown eyes had caught glimpse of it and was a little skeptical at entering the area since he had never been here before. But according to his squad mate, this was the area that she wished to train in, though he was still a little unsure what they would be doing. She was quite vauge with her intentions in the message, and only told him to get at this location at this time. He mocked her silently to himself, mumbling her words in the message as if she were some drill sargant whom was in charge of him. Finally coming into a better view of the structure and all around it, he could see that Jinora had already arrived on the opposite side and moved in a jog so that it actually looked like he was serious about her wanting to train. Though there were no obvious signs of fatigue or even sweat that should have accumulated with a priority to reach the meeting area, he raised a hand to wave at her and let a smile slip over his lips.- Hey Jinora! I hope I didn’t keep you too long, got here as fast as I could. –Looking around as if he expecting someone to be hiding in the shadows, he quirked a brow.- Where’s Setsuko...? NamikazeJinora: -Jinora looked up at the sound of a familiar voice, her lips curled up to a warm smile knowing that due to the shadows and the lack of light.. would not be visible. she fixed her tone of voice to make it sound like she had been waiting for an hour rather than a couple of seconds "Its about time you showed up. .. its not polite to leave a lady in the forest all by herself.. not to mention make her wait!" she giggled quietly to herself before continuing, "I havent seen that monkey around.. I had hoped he would be coming with you" she stepped closer to the pagota like building letting the tiniest bit of light hit her face to reveal her blue eyes and bright hair. she had a calm and expressionless face, with slightly watery eyes and an anxious body language. She secretly hoped that she wasnt the only one who was feeling the anxiety with the tests.. if she was.. to her that would mean that she was too "girly" and weak.- Finally a Team Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu tilted his head to the side slightly at her response of causing her to wait, and had just about made a smart ass comment about him second guessing the thought of her being a girl since she had never acted, or even portrayed any similarity to gender. He bit his tongue though, and swallowed hard as his smile moved to that of a nervous one that hinted towards him being guilty of something. For whatever reason, Nobu was terrible as shielding his emotions through his facial features, and it was quite easy to read anything the boy would be experiencing inside his soul. Surely he too was nervous about the upcoming exams, but his body was not what showed it, but his blood shot eyes that expressed the lack of sleep that was coming to him. Shrugging his shoulders at the response of her not knowing where Setsuko had been, he had moved underneath the structure that sprouted in the middle of the forest, examining it curiously.- What’s this thing supposed to be...? NamikazeJinora: -Jinora bit her lower lip as if waiting for a comment from him, but was surprised that he hadnt made a smartass remark. She walked towards the pagota and placed her right hand on one of the collumns that held the old structure up. "its an old abandoned building, Roko found it when she was younger.. I was chasing after her and got lost here but since then I come here often to train on my own...even to sleep." she had noticed Nobu's tired eyes when she got closer to him.. she assumed that infact he was also worried as well.. she clapped her hands in front of her loudly and had heard the loud clap echo around the two of them. Jinora bit her lower lip again in a frustrated manner..."Look, I don't like sharing my feelings.. but.. I cant constantly live as if im not worried or dont care about the exams. I didnt ask you and Setsu to meet me here because I wanted to mug you and dispose of your corpses in any way. We're going to have to work as a team if we are going to survive the exams and come out of the exams as chuunins..The three of us arent the best of friends either, but we should be" Jinora clenched her fists tightly in a self hating manner for spilling out the contents of what has been on her mind.. she stood there and hoped that her words wouldnt be taken lightly or as a joke- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had been somewhat startled by her clap that echoed loudly and quickly turned his gaze from the structure to her only slightly illuminated figure. Her story of finding this place, or rather her friend Roko finding this area, helped ease his mind from the subject of the exams and focus upon some of Jinora’s history. It seemed like a great place to do some training, it was secluded, away from the distractions of the world. He already knew about her problems of sharing feelings, he could tell that about her from the first time he had met her. The fact though that she was admitting it was something he knew took great courage, since he too had his own difficulties sharing his emotions on sore subjects. Not being able to bite his tongue any further, he chuckled and let his sarcastic tone carry in his voice.- I’m surprised that really ISN’T the reason you would bring us here... I had a feeling that you would want to cut me out exams before they even occured. –Chuckling softly as if to impose that he was merely joking with her, his following tone was a bit more soft and caring, depicting his true kind nature.- We all have our difference... Thank you for expressing it, but it doesn’t have to be spoken to know when a bond is formed. Honestly you two are the closest thing I have ever had to a friend, and it’s wonderful to actually hear it... –His voice had began to choke at the end of his sentence, almost unable to control the emotion of knowing that in the first time in his life he had actually made a friend.- Frozen in Place -Jinora's lips curved to a warm smile, this time she let it show. She giggled a bit and muttered out “Dont tempt me” as a response to his smartass comment. And in a soft tone, the softest tone she had ever spoke any words in, “Glad you're on the team”. She extended her right fist towards him. She was slightly relieved that Nobu had avoided on teasing her for opening up and acting somewhat girlish for once in her life, what she hadnt explained was her behaviour all those other times, how she didnt want anyone to see her as some weak helpless girl, but instead as someone who knew how to hold their ground. She interrupted her own thoughts to go into furthur detail on why they were here. “So.. we obviously want to avoid any injuries... so some light sparring... any attacks we do wont be to hurt the other.. “ Despite her anxiety and fears for the upcomming exams.. she revealed a big smile “Cabbage sensei taught us well... lets thank him by showing Yonshi who's boss” She walked over to the other end of the open area of the forest and started stretching. “ready when you are” she called out- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s nervous smile couldn’t have grown any larger and obvious at her minor threat towards his first comment, a hand slipping behind his head to scratch it. Having his eyes lower to her extended fist to him, he merely stretched out his right fist to do a simple bump with a nod to her acknowledgment. But with her explaination of what was going to be coming up now, he couldn’t help but feel a slight discomfort at the thought of sparring. Even if it was for practice, he had an issue with even attempting to attack his own team mate. He didn’t voice it though, he felt like he could break this barrier with convincing himself it was training to make the both of them better. Sighing softly after getting his muscles nice a loose, he faced her with a conflicting look on his face. His kind nature had always gotten to the best of him before, and her admitting that they needed to become friends really didn’t help encourage this training. He would do what he could though as he prepared himself by sliding his right foot behind the left slightly, and resuming the same stance he always took. His left hand had moved out infront of him with his palm facing her, and his right hand curled into a fist at his side.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora took her stance, her feet apart from each other and her hands close to her ribcage and the other in front of her at her shoulder's height. "All techniques are up" she smiled and added "Dont worry. we're avoiding injuries remember?" she had noticed a slight hesitation in his movements and hoped that her words would ease his mind.. she also stood there desperately hoping that she wouldnt have to face her teammates during the individual matches... knowing that if that happened.. she would not be able to hold back. in a blink of an eye she put her hands together and formed the handseals for her first attack, as she felt a puddle of oil form in her throat she arched her spine back a bit and spat out three small balls of oil that lit on fire as the touched the air aroun them while leaning forward to launch the attack. Jinora knew that the fires would weaken by the time they got close to Nobu, but he wouldnt know that unless he had planned to observe the balls of fire until they were 2 feet away from him and some how manage to avoid the attack.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu only nodded slightly towards her when she had reminded him of the fact that they would avoid injuries, but even with the reassurane, he was still uncomfortable fighting someone he called a friend. Clinching his teeth as if he was in some sort of pain, he calmed himself and tried to relax just as he witnessed Jinora’s hand seal. He didn’t know what to expect from her, since really the only thing he had seen before hand was her physical training. A brow had quirked as he witnessed some sort of dark liquid being flung in his direction, and catch fire with the contact of the air. His eyes widening, he leaned heavily onto his left foot and launched off it to dive off to the side and roll harmlessly away from the fireballs. Reaching into his side pouch while he was in the air before the roll, his hand slipped into his side pouch to grasp a handful of fake paper makibishis (roughly 8 of them) and throw them with a flick of his wrists to her right side. Upon coming out of the roll, his right arm would be stretched horizontal to his shoulders and he would focus a good portion of his chakra into his right arm and call out in light voice.- Partial Mult-Size Jutsu! –In an instant his right arm suddenly shot outwards and expanded well over six times the normal size with his palm open. While he was still in the process of growth, he twisted his body to the left to give his right hand momentum and swing his palm towards Jinora in what could be percieved as a slap. His intentions were to push her into the small paper jacks onto the floor, and attempt to cripple her movements so that it would be much easier to catch up to her own speed. But it seemed that his kind nature would yet get the best of him as he came even remotely close to striking her, his movements froze completely.- Guilt Free Dummies NamikazeJinora: -Jinora noticing this new skill had wanted to use the time to understand it in order for her to be able to come up with possible strategies when they worked as a team, however seeing the possible attack coming at her , she pushed off on the ground with her feet and sprung a foot into the air landing on both feet to the immediate right of her initial spot. she noticed how Nobu froze when his giagantic fist had gotten close to her.. it had become obvious to her on what was going through his mind as she as well struggled with similar issues when sparring against teammates.. however it also appeared that Nobu was a much kinder in spirit than she was as she had always viciously attacked despite her feelings. with a soft smile she looked around the large area and had come up with an idea "We can practice our own attacks individually as long as they're controlled.." Jinora did not want to see the old pagota suffer any damages from careless and uncontrolled jutsus. she smiled showing Nobu that she understood and was not willing to push him past his comfort zone over light sparring- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu face flustered as he couldn’t control his emotions, it wasn’t that simple for him to forget exactly whom he was fighting or imagine it as someone else like most people could. It was as if the boy’s heart could sense whom was in front and around him at all times. Even an acidental hit would be frozen in place before it would ever make contact with someone he cared for. His jutsu was simply released and in the split second it took for it to expand, it retracted back to it’s normal size and fell to his side. His eyes had fallen as well to his own feet as he felt embarassed at the fact he couldn’t even train properly because of his emotions would gain the best of him. He looked off to the side, examining the pillars around him and not even realizing that he was probably only a few feet or less from actually smacking one of them and sending the structure in chaos. This even worsened his embarrassment and his face grew into a deep pink hue.- Yeah... It would probably be for the best if I were in a much more open area, I would hate to ruin your second home. –He cracked a small smile before his feet carried him outside of the pagota and into the open field before the tree line.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora smiled and continued to stay silent, with a slight nod of the head she clapped her hands together before slapping them on the ground below her causing a large trembling of the ground, as a large chunk of the ground stood forward she had created a decent sized boulder between the two of them she knew that it was hard to tell... but this ground was usually in poor condition after Jinora got done with it, but with careful piecing and enough leaves she was able to conceal it well enough. she had practiced her taijutsu here, it was this forest where she had spent her free time without anyone knowing practicing and practicing until she collapsed to the ground and would wake up staring at the sky above her. this forest was indead her "second home"... and thanks to Roko who had first found this place, it was in these forests where she had perfected her taijutsu and other techniques. Jinora walked over a few feet away from the first man-made boulder and lifted her right leg up straight into the air perfectly straight and high enough for her kneecaps to be close to the tip of her nose, as she slammed her heel down onto the ground she created another large breakage in the ground lifting up another chunk of the ground to an upright position she started forming the handseals for her jutsu and attacking the boulder with everything she got hoping that Nobu would understand why she had created the large standing boulder in front of him, they would be the practice dummies.. free to abuse without the guilt- Not girly at all. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu stood perfectly still and watched in slight amazement at the strength that Jinora possessed. He had not really expected this at all from her, in fact he didn’t know what he had expected at all from her. She was full of mysteries to him, and couldn’t help but allow his curiousities cloud his thoughts and put himself down. How could he compete with her, he asked himself in his mind, since she had been working much longer and harder then he. Looking down at himself, he began to fall to his own self conscious and hear the voices of those in his past that sat on his shoulder, whispering disturbing thoughts into his ear. His fists began to tighten greatly and his body shook in anger that he couldn’t seem to rid himself of these plauging thoughts. It took him a few seconds to control himself once more before his body was able to relax and his mind focus on the fact that he needed to train, and with this he would be able to free the frustration that boiled inside of him. Without a doubt, he convinced himself before he left here, the boulder that stood before him would be reduced to dust. Then and only then would he feel some satisfaction within himself. Concentrating a decent portion of his chakra into both his arms, his voice bellowed out.- Partial multi-size jutsu! –Both of his arms grew out to the point that he could honestly be mistaken for a gorilla with how his arms out grew his legs. With his frustration at it’s boiling point, he curled his hands into fists and began to punch into the rough stone with a good amount of his strength. With every hit, the skin on his knuckles grew raw and cut on the rough surface. But evidence of his strength showed as each his also either pushed the boulder, or caused it to shiver and crack.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora looked over to where Nobu was and studied his clan's famous jutsu, she could not even begin to figure out how it was possible for one's arms to expand to a bigger size that instantly, how wrong and stupid she was for thinking so little of the her teammate, the one she had initially thought as a weak newbie. she shook her head at herself, but was pleased with the fact that her teammate appeared to be giving it his all, if he had this attitude during the exams... there was no way they would fail. She would never admit to this to anyone, but in her eyes the current team was perfect. they knew how to get along, they were strong, motivated, and more importantly friends who she could trust with her life. that second it felt as if the slightest bit of her anxiety and fear from the exams had melted away.. with a smile she leaped back a few steps and slapped her palms flat on the ground again, this time it created a swoosh of flames running from her finger tips in one streamed line forward and surrounding the boulder, as she blinked she had sent off a wave of her chakra towards the flame allowing the calm flames to catch onto her chakra and feed off of it creating the once tame fires to rage and dance viciously around the boulder- "Control is key" NamikazeJinora: -Jinora had begun attacking the slightly charred uplifted chunk of ground with her fists to practice her flexibility when it came to delivering damage, she also took the time to note her teammate's efforts, it would definately come in handy.. especially when they worked as a team. as she reached back behind her and grabbed the bokken by the hirst she swung it a good comple of times imagining as if the boulder was a her opponent. a faceless opponent. quietly reciting the major points to herself she struck the rock accordingly trying to translate human anatomy to this chunk of dirt. in the back of her mind she wondered what the exams would be like... would she pass? would her teammates pass with her? would the three of them survive? Jinora had purposely avoided sparring when she could so she would be a complete mystery to whoever she would end up facing.. she didnt want to reveal her abilities and give them the time to find a way around it...was that the right move? she gently tapped the wooden sword on her forehead as if telling her brain to stop over thinking.. a common issue she had- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -The were only two difficulties that Nobu had found when using this technique, the first being that it was extremely difficult to activate all five available chakra jets, four being his arms and legs, the last being where his head would of been. It took an intense amount of concentration and intellect that he was not born with. He had to work at this but it seemed elusive at times, just when he thought he was able to get it, one of the other jets would go haywire and send him flying off target. This led to his second problem of being able to manuver and weave himself in this form. Due to it’s extensive amount of weight and speed, he was only able to barrell himself in one direction, and if needing to move or turn around, it took a considerable amount of effort that wasted chakra and exausted him. If he could figure out how to master this ability of redirecting himself and learning how to control the amount of chakra that flooded from each jet, he could be much more efficient with his attack. Thinking on this subject, he decreased the chakra flow from the right side of his body, which sent him rolling a little way off away from the boulder. Letting his mind slip into a deep oncentration, he attempted to activate all the jets available, but failed. With this failure, instead of doing a roll, he instead began to spin quickly in place in a circle. This threw his mind for a ride and caused him to grow more dizzy then he was comfortable with. Losing all sorts of his concentration, he felt the jutsu leave his body and in a poof of smoke, he was on his back, still spinning from momentum of his spin. Despite having stopped, he couldn’t help but feel as though the world around him was still spinning which caused him great discomfort.- Ramen to fuel our Chakra NamikazeJinora: -Jinora walked over to Nobu who was currently on the ground looking up at the sky from the dizziness as stood right above his head she looked down at him "Hungry?" she knew that this would snap him out of the dizzziness, and infact she was getting hungry as well. skipping meals all day from anxiety and training worked up quite an appetite... "Lets go get some ramen" she smiled and started to slowly walk towards a thin path through the forest but stopped in her tracks noticing a small blurr of white and red trotting their way Roko had gotten bored being by herself and had went on a search to find Jinora just at the perfect time too when Nobu and Jinora were about to grab a bite at Yonshi Ramen, Roko's favorite place. as Roko noticed Jinora from the slight bit of light on her bright hair the white and red blurr approached faster as Roko started spriting her way towards Jinora, seeing Roko, Jinora smiled happily "Roko! just in time, we were going to get ramen!" the fox let out a happy bark and started to wag her tails in a chaotic manner- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had been starring upwards at the sky for almost a full minute before Jinora had come and said something that had rid his mind of any negative thoughts that would of clouded them. Food... The one thing that could take any pain, and illness, anything away from him. Quickly rising to his feet and stumbling slightly from the quick movement, he moved to catch up next to Jinora and walk with her towards the village.- Ugh, I can't wait to eat! I think it's been days since I had a good meal... -Nobu chuckled as it had in fact probably only been a few hours since he had his last snack. He really wasn't one who didn't om prepared, and if he were that hungry, he always carried snacks in his side pouch to hold his belly at bay. He was startled when he saw Roko and had completely forgotten about her pet's presence around them with the training they were going through.- Category:Training